


The Space Walk

by Persiflage



Series: Kissing Prompts [20]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Extra Vehicular Activity | Space Walk, F/F, Kissing, Michael Burnham Being Her Best Badass Self, PoV Philippa Georgiou, Pre-Canon, Public Display of Affection, Shenzhou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Shenzhou Era: Michael has to perform a repair on theShenzhourequiring a 20 hour EVA. Philippa finds it hard on her nerves.





	The Space Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my 25 Kissing Prompts self-challenge fics for the prompt: _throwing their arms around the other person, holding them close while they kiss_.
> 
> Changed the length of the EVA as per BillKerman123's comment. My bad for not checking how long routine EVAs last!

Captain Philippa Georgiou is not, generally speaking, one for public displays of affection, but she makes an exception when the woman who is dearest to her heart stumbles back aboard the _Shenzhou_ after a twenty hour spacewalk in an EVA suit – a nerve-wracking twenty hours which Commander Michael Burnham has spent in fixing a shield generator that was damaged by a micrometeor shower too dense for the old _Walker_ -class ship’s deflectors to handle as effectively as they’d like.

Michael staggers and Philippa rushes up to her, catching hold of her arm and steadying her. 

“Thank goodness you’re okay,” she says in a low voice, then adds anxiously, “You are okay, love?”

“Shaky, exhausted, and hungry,” Michael replies, her own mellifluous voice equally low.

Before they can talk further Doctor Nambue appears, striding towards them. “Burnham, with me,” he says peremptorily.

Michael raises an eyebrow, and Philippa asks, “Is there any immediate need to assess Commander Burnham’s health?”

The Doctor doesn’t actually roll his eyes at her, but Philippa senses that he wants to. “The sooner I get it done, the sooner the two of you are free to –” He waves a hand, vaguely, at them.

Philippa shakes her head, then slips her hand into Michael’s and they follow him into the turbolift. Once in sickbay, Philippa helps Michael to get out of her EVA suit, then hands it off to a cadet to take care of while she remains hovering and watching as Doctor Nambue examines Michael. 

Once he’s finished he shakes his head. “The Universe must really love you, Burnham. You’re clear. But try not to make a habit of wandering around outside the ship for hours at a time – it’s generally bad for a person’s health.”

“Yes, Doctor,” Michael says.

“Get some rest,” he says. He turns to Philippa. “Twelve hours off duty, then light duties only for the next twenty-four.” He glances at Michael, as if expecting her to argue, but she only nods. “She’s all yours, Captain.”

Michael gives Philippa a tired smile, and she can’t help throwing her arms around the young woman and kissing her while holding her close. Michael’s arms encircle Philippa and she squeezes just hard enough as she kisses back.

“Can we get out of here?” Michael asks.

“We can.” They take the turbolift directly to Philippa’s quarters, and she installs Michael on her couch before she sets about replicating a good meal for her lover. When she looks over to ask Michael what she wants to drink she finds the young woman is watching her with a fond smile on her face.

“What?” she asks curiously.

Michael shakes her head. “I do love you, Philippa Georgiou.”

“I love you, too,” she says. “What do you want to drink?” 

“Honestly, I want sleep more than I want food, right now. Do you mind?”

“Of course not.” Philippa abandons the replicator and crosses back to the couch. “Would you prefer to go back to your own quarters?”

“I’d prefer you to join me, at least for a little while,” Michael says. “For a cuddle, if that’s okay?”

“Of course it’s okay, Michael.” She cups the young woman’s cheek in her hand, brushing the pad of her thumb over skin. “I’ve told you before, it’s okay for you to ask for what you want, and to tell me what you don’t want.” 

Philippa helps her up from the couch and gets her to the bed, and they take off their uniform jackets and pants, then climb into bed together, where Michael cuddles in close. Philippa presses kisses to the top of her head, and rubs a soothing hand up and down her arm.

“I’ve got you, my love. Sleep now.”

Michael makes a satisfied noise, and tightens her arms around Philippa, and the Captain continues to stroke her arm until she falls asleep. She is, she thinks, the happiest woman in the Universe.


End file.
